Hungry wolf
by kriselfantasy
Summary: A new fox is in school. How will the raven protect him from the hungry wolves, being one himself. yeah i suck at summaries and its my first fic so tell me what you think. ;) M for future chapters. SasuNaru. yaoi. guyxguy. sasu-seme uke-naru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. This is my first fic. Please be gentle with me. It's SasuNaru. Seme-sasu and uke-naru. Ok! Let's start!

The snow was gently falling about creating mounds upon mounds of white blankets outside onto the front campus of the large academy. Konoha academy was a large high school, full of some of the weirdest students. Some were strong, some were smart, some were insane, etc. But none were quite like Sasuke Uchiha. Hair like dark blue ink spiked in the back and soft straight bangs framing his face. Skin the color of ivory and perfectly chiseled features. His muscles rippled under his uniform (with a hidden six-pack.) All in all he was like one of the seven deadly sins, so gorgeous and so tempting you could not resist.

He paid no attention as his fellow student gossiped about who the new student was. They said he was a convict who robbed a bank wearing a banana outfit, a shou-lin monk, or even a feral chicken child…..God they were stupid.

_Why do they even care?_

Suddenly their homeroom teacher walked in. that man was always late. He looked to everyone with his one visible eye, smiled (or at least that's what it looked like), and gave another ridiculous excuse, like always.

"Sorry but I was trying to feed my little dolphin when I was called into the principal's office to bring in a cute little fox." Kakashi told his class.

"LIES!" screamed Kiba, one of the class idoits. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his.

"SHUT UP KIBA! Don't you see that you're irritating Sasuke-kun." Sakura, otherwise known as the pink bitch, yelled at Kiba while cooing at sasuke's name. _And there goes the slut. _Thought the raven.

"Alright. That's enough. I have a fox to show you." Kakashi interrupted. The class stared at him skeptically, except for Sasuke who didn't give a damn. "Come on in Naru-chi." Called their sliver haired teacher. Just then an incredible sight had even the Great Sasuke Uchiha gasping at its beauty. A short boy wearing clothes similar to the girls' uniform but with small pants (that fit him perfectly, I might add.) He had hair that looked as soft as the finest silk, and seemed to be dripping gold, skin tanned and creamy like condensed milk or a light caramel, features so delicate and fragile, and his eyes, god one could not possibly guess the color. A thousand shades of blue spiraled into two orbs. _The sky must be jealous…the most gorgeous of crystals must shatter under his gentle yet penetrating gaze._ Sasuke couldn't help but think. Then the child spoke with a voice that could arouse even the eldest of holy popes.

"He-Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love sweets and ramen. Please take care of me "he bowed.

_Oh I'll take care of you, baby_. The Uchiha licked his lips. "Okay well Naru-chi. You will sit next …to…. Sasuke and Sasuke if you will please make sure Naru-chi is comfortable and don't be crabby, show him around, you know…Oh! And protect him from the wolves. Who knows what they'll do to 'im." Said Kakashi. God truly loved Sasuke today.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW WOW WOW. YOU GUYS THIS IS SOOO AWESOME I GOT REVIEWS, SAVES, FAVORITES, AND THE WHOLE ENCHILADA! Even on such a short chappy. Well you know what that did, IT FIRED ME UUPPPP! SO FROM NOW ON I WILL TRY MY VERY HARDEST TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH AND A PERVERT'S MIND I WEEEEL NOOOT FAIIIIL YOU.

"Wait one second Kakashi –sensei, Sasuke is too important and busy to be taking care of some little kid who can't find his way around a high school…even if he is new!" stated the one known as the Pink Bitch. Sasuke frowned. _She's ruining my chances. __**She must be eliminated. **_Thought the ebony wolf.

"Actually… I have much, too much time on my hands. I'd LOVE to spend it with MY FELLOW classmate, and CREAT A LOONG LASTING FRIEND." The raven practically purred, while countering Sakura's statement. He looked over to the cute blonde smirking, the blonde being beyond normal oblivious levels smiled so bright at the black haired boy that it could have blinded him. Sakura then grunted/screamed in aggravation. How was she supposed to seduce her Sasuke-kun into being her long term boyfriend with that blonde was going to be around all the time? She couldn't wait for him to become accustomed to the school she wanted Sasuke NOW. She'll just have to come up with a new strategy.

"If it's all right with you Uchiha-san I will accept your gracious and generous offer." Said the blonde bowing slightly and smiling at the kindness; he'd never been treated so nicely. Naruto walked to where Sasuke was and sat in the desk in front of him. Turning for just a second to smile and turn back to the front. Kakashi began to speak.

"Well lucky for you guys I have no lesson planned so go ahead and bombard Naru-Chin with questions just don't bother me while I'm reading for stupid things." Just as he finished a hoard of males and female cane stampeding like buffalo towards the blonde. When they got up in his face he got startled and yelped while moving to the left away from the foreign faces. Uchiha saw thins and growled causing the hoard to back off a little.

"So Naru-Chin how old are you?" asked a pale blonde haired girl named Ino she was part of the Sasuke fan club but she didn't care too much about him. Just then Sasuke remembered the time he fucked her in a in an alley behind the school. It wasn't too fun; she came just moments after he entered. He wanted her to last longer, he wasn't too pleased after. Then he began remembering all of the people he had taken; practically every living thing that came by his way. Amazing he had yet to contract a disease. He wondered…the blond had to be a virgin that would make taking him so much better, his to take, his to care, his to kiss, his to hug, so innocent, so pure, he would love the Uchiha and never forget the dark boy. Sasuke was brought out of his musings to the blondes answer to Ino's question.

"I'm 16, dattebayo!" the sunshine blonde said happily. Tenten also asked a question.

"I have a question! Naru-Chin are you a boy or a girl?" she asked with a smirk. Everyone's eyes widened. It was an understandable question, the blonde looked very feminine; spiked hair that lasted until the ends of his neck, curved waist, delectably perky ass, well-kept fingers were gentle and soft. Smooth creamy skin, everything about Naruto was perfect.

"There's a difference?" asked the blonde head cocked to the side in confusion at Tenten's question. JAWS dropped, Kakashi had dropped his book and was staring at the blonde with his one visible eye. Sasuke could cum at the blonde's innocence. _Oh god, this kid's gonna be the end of me._

"Ma ma, we'll leave that one for later. You'll learn about it in anatomy class this semester, ok?" Said Tenten nervously. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and his full lips went into a pout. _So cute. _

"No no no!" he shook his head side to side on each word." Tell me now!" he demanded cutely with a nod. Now it's sasuke's turn to speak. He smiled slyly.

"Naru-chin, trust me you will learn everything about this matter I will even teach you myself, if you desire so?" He looked the fox in the eyes with an all knowing smirk. The ball of sunshine blushed and looked down. "hmph..Fine….teme." HE mumbled. The raven looked disbelievingly, and then smirked widely. _Naru-chin who taught you those words? _Oh yes, God gave him a great one.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeyyyyyooooooo. Howdy ya'll. Well I would first like to say thank you to all of you for being awesome, and now I would like to answer a question. When it comes to Japanese terminology there are multiple forms for one word for example in this case we have "chin" which is another form of "chan" the "i" is just something to make it cuter. Like tan or chi or twan. Ya get me friends. Any way my pervy sense is tingling so I'm gonna write.

The day had gone by rather quickly for sasuke's taste but at least the cute new blonde was in all of his classes. Now, how lucky was he? At the current moment the boys were walking down to their second to last class which was gym. They walked into the locker room and began to change. Immediately all eyes went on Sasuke as he stripped off his button up shirt. It was truly a sight for sore eyes; ivory muscles were exposed to all, the six pack that most craved, a pair of tight black school pants with the button and zipper open hung loosely on the Uchiha heir's hips. Naruto watched the display with unwavering eyes.

_He's preeettyyy._ Thought the blonde who was in complete awe. Suddenly Naru noticed he was staring and looked down blushing, he undid his pants and took them off along with his jacket. He was down to his shirt and underwear. A pair of tight black boy shorts hidden by a slightly overgrown white button up shirt adorned the fox-boy. As he was taking his clothes off everyone's eyes went to him. You could almost hear the hungry predatory growls coming from their mouths, yet the only one that could be heard was the Uchiha's; in a lustful yet protective manner. The starving eyes turned and walked away in fear, Sasuke stepped closer and closer until he was behind the cute blonde shielding him from any other wandering eyes. As Naruto began to slip the shirt off his shoulders he stopped, turned his head and looked up at Sasuke, he smiled a big smile with a small blush on his face. The blonde then proceeded to put on his gym clothes, he bent down to pick up hi gym shirt without even knowing that his cute lil' tushy had rubbed up against the Uchiha's crotch. _OH JESUS! MY DICK IS GONNA SPROUT WINGS AND FLY. _ The raven thought, he was going to have a heart attack.

The rest of school proceeded as normal…that is until their last period; English. That dirty pervert; Jiraiya-sensei. A world renowned porn writer is a high school English teacher; yeah that sounds great on paper. He had, conveniently, assigned a partners project; what is it like to be married? They were to be married to their assigned partners for a month, then write a ONE FUCKIN PARAGRAPH essay on what is was like to be married to the person. And here's another kicker, Sasuke was to wed Naruto.

"Either God seriously playing a sick joke on me or He REALLY REALLY LOVES ME" the ebony wolf muttered.

Well, you couldn't blame him for being a little bit suspicious as to why all of this good stuff was happening. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the happy pervert teacher. The midnight boy sighed inaudibly. "I do." "Naruto Uzumaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I-I do. "Stated the bag of sunshine, with a heavy blush. "Then by the power invested in me by the city of Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The midnight haired boy kissed the hyper ball on the right eye lid. Blondie blushed," Why do I have to be the wife?" he pouted. Thanks to Pedo-"Ero" chimaru Naruto learnt that girls have cat and boys have an ochinchin. "Because Sasuke-kun most definatly has a bigger "ochinchin."-Ah~ The Pink Bitch, (I bet ya'll missed her right, lol.) _Why, oh why, couldn't she be with her beloved Sasuke-kun?_ The colossal bitch thought over-dramatically. Just then the bell rang signaling for all of the students to go home the brunette boy took the blonde by the hand and left the building and went into the parking lot stopping before the most beautiful car the fox has and will ever see; A Lamborghini Murcielago. It was sleek black and red with chrome wheels, an Uchiha fan symbol and a red circle with comas inside, they looked like they were appearing out of a silver-mist smoke, the outside had a beautiful interior, black leather with red accents. The thing that attracted Naruto to the modern black chariot was the smell; thee entire car smelled like wine and vodka, the smell of Sasuke Uchiha. It was like drinking the very smell of Sasuke, Naruto was getting drowsy; he was intoxicated. But how? And when did he even get in the car?

"Where do you live? You can get your things and stay at my house." Sasuke spoke; his voice was like a thousand horny…_hungry_ wolves. Naru-chin blushed, "Konoha sub division 12, street 9, first building." He answered absent mindedly.

_What's wrong with me, I feel all hot and tingly. _Sasuke took notice of the whimpering, flushed, heavy breathing blonde, it was downright _**sexy**_. He stopped at the kid's apartment building, it was shaggy, rundown, and how could anyone live there. How could anyone live in that area, you could get killed, mugged, raped. Sasuke frowned at that; some lowlife scum forcing his body on an innocent, unknowing, unwilling little blonde, Screams of pain, begging to stop the hurt, and sobbing, later being unable to walk or talk, just cry and wail. Sasuke almost broke his steering wheel in anger; he took out his keys, opened the glove compartment and pulled out shiny silver SW1911 .45 caliber hand gun, got out and locked his car putting the gun in his inner coat pocket. Walking up the steps he snuck in the little space that was the blonde's. He helped that cute fox pack ALL of his things against the foxes protests of why. He brought the Uzumaki to his house.

"You call this a house?! This is a castle! *gasp* Sasuke! Am I gonna be a princes?!" Naru-chin asked with big, shining, hopeful eyes.

"Yes Naruto you will be a princess, but not any princess, MY princess, princess of every person or thing that comes before you." How could Sasuke say NO to that face?

"Huuuaaahh! Yay! Ha-ha I LOVE Sasuke-Dana-sama~ ! Weehee!" the blonde ran to the door. Once inside the staff took Naruto's thing witch weren't much (only things left were a mattress and a dresser). Bringing the cutie to his room, an idea suddenly struck. He went into a closet and pulled out a tiny pink silk short dress with long sleeves that fully exposed shoulders with red ribbon at all openings of the dress, matching thigh high socks, and a pair of small white flats; everything surprisingly fit the blonde perfectly.

"Put this on. Brb." The youngest Uchiha left the bedroom. He went into the family vault room, it paid to be in a family of hitmen as well as being one himself, but that's not important, he took out a small red collar with an Uchiha fan in the middle, he smirked, he then walked to a wall and placed his hand on the scanner and a secret door opened revealing the most precious of Uchiha jewels. Many crowns and tiara's with the family crest on it, but only one stood out to Sasuke. The most beautiful of all head dresses in the vault; a platinum and silver tiara small but full of glowing bright diamonds the fan crest in the middle made of Gems. He came back and gently placed all of the items on the blonde. When Naruto looked in the mirror he was dumbfounded, he looked like a real princess. He smiled bright and wide and turned to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips quickly and backed away with a sheepish smile and a blush. Then ran away singing "I'm a princess!"

He then ran into a man's back and hurt his nose. "Owie my nose." He said rubbing the tiny button nose. He looked up and saw a big scary, kinda old, man. "Heeeee! Please don't eat me I don't think I taste yummy!" he begged while tearing.

"I'm not going to eat you." the man stated with a poker face Naruto noticed that there were other people in the room they all looked kinda like Sasuke

"Oh…Okay!" the blonde believed the man. "You know what you actually look edible I'll put you in an oven and honey glaze you." the old man stated with the same face. "Naaaniiiiiiii!"The blonde screamed. "Relax I'm lying….maybe." The man replied. Naruto pouted and looked skeptically at him.

"May I ask who you are, sweet child?" Asked a woman that was very pretty and looked like Sasuke.

"Oh …I'm sasuke's wife." Naruto stated matter-of-factly and nodded reassuringly.

"What?" Asked three voices disbelievingly. Suddenly Sasuke walked in and all eyes turned to him.

"Dana-Sama! ~ " Yelled the sunshine. Three eyes turned into saucers and lips puckered and stared at Sasuke.

_Ohhhh shiiit._


	4. Chapter 4

Im back bitches. Here's s'more. Also there is a present inside for you.

Four people, they all looked alike, were standing in a family room, but not a normal family room. It had weapons of all kinds from the subtlest to the most dangerous. The four Uchiha were currently discussing the plans on what to do with the blonde.

"SASUKE! You know very well HE/SHE cannot be here." Stated the eldest Uchiha man in a strong voice.

"Well what would you like me to do with him father, take him back home sad and crying that you all don't like him and in his state of weakness one of those disgusting piece of shit scums that he live around his home to rape him, to break him, to kill him." retorted the youngest Uchiha angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it's not that bad." Said Fugaku disbelievingly.

"Konoha district 12 street 9!" yelled Sasuke.

"Wow father that place is a pretty big shit hole. How does he even make it through the night?" Intervened Itachi, the eldest of Fugaku's two sons.

"SEE!" said Sasuke. Suddenly a woman, beautiful in all aspects, came forward and spoke.

"Fugaku, Naru-chi lives in such a horrid and unsafe place, I WANT HIM TO STAY HERE." She said in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument.

"Alright but what about this 'Dana-Sama' are you that much of a pervert, son."

"It's part of a class assignment. About marriage we got married in class." Informed Sasuke.

"Oh thank God it's fake." Fugaku sighed in relief.

"No, it's real. He had the credentials." Re-informed Sasuke.

"NO."

"YES."

"OHHH MY LORD."

Just then a maid walked in, bowing she spoke; "masters and mistress, the young Naru-sama would like to speak to all of you." She stepped aside to let Naruto in, he bowed and then spoke.

"Excuse me, pardon me for bothering you all, and for causing you so much trouble if it's okay I will return home now. Sasuke we can do our project in some other way okay?" Naruto bowed once more and was about to exit when Mikoto stopped him.

"Hold it right there, little one. You are not going anywhere for a long time. You will stay here until I kick out Sasuke and then you will be going with him (not that she'll kick out Sasuke any time soon), I don't want you going to those dangerous areas. Oh and that reminds me. I am Mikoto, this is my husband Fugaku (she pointed to him), and my eldest Itachi, you already know Sasuke. Welcome to our family."

"Okay, got it mama, papa, and onii-san!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he hugged each figure in the room. Later after some chit-chat, Sasuke took Naruto upstairs and into his room.

"Okay Naruto why don't you pick a movie and I will be back with some snacks."

"Yay yay." Naruto yelled. Sasuke went down to prepare the snacks, everything sweet and salty; Sasuke took and created snacky master pieces.

**MEANWHILE!**

Naruto was going through all of the movies Sasuke had, when he discovered a peculiar set of DVD's. Naruto took one that said 'Ass-Addict.' He was curious so he put the movie in. he saw what looked to be many posteriors on the screen, then what looked to be to men doing things and touching each other's bodies. They were making weird noises and Naruto became flushed, he was breathing, and heat was spreading all throughout his body and centering his core. More importantly his ochinchin was growing, standing, painful, and leaking. Naruto was scared, it hurt so much and his ochinchin never did this before, he was in a lot of pain. He turned off the TV and went into the corner whimpering and sobbing in pain. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in with a tray.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked to the small bundle on the floor and almost lost it. He set the tray on a nearby table and ran to the blonde. "Naruto!? What's wrong what happened?" Sasuke asked frantically. The boy turned and looked at Sasuke with teary eyes, red cheeks, and a pleading face. He took hold of Sasuke and sobbed in his chest, and began to beg.

"Sasuke fix it, fix it, it hurts, Sasuke it hurts."

"Fix what Naru-koi? What happened?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I watched one of your movies and my body started to feel hot then my ochinchin got swollen, and stuff started coming out and it won't stop, and my ochinchin still hurts a lot. Fix it, make it feel better, please." He pleaded. As for Sasuke he knew exactly what must be done, he took the blondes jewelry off, and his shoes. He picked the blonde up and took him to the bed and laid him there, he took a deep breath then the small boy spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto what you have is something every boys gets when he is older, it's completely natural. I will get rid of it for you but you mustn't let anyone touch you the way I am about to, okay?"

"Yes." He said unwavering. He trusted Sasuke.

"Good boy."

Sasuke kissed the blonde on the lips gently then passionately coercing the boy's tongue to play he then grinded hi hips down on the boy. He open mouth kissed the blonde from his mouth to his neck as he stripped off the dress and his own clothes. He took hold of the blonde's right nipple and sucked and licked, and bit at it. Every little whimper, and moan it was gorgeous.

"Sa-sa-su-ke."

"Do like it Naru-koi? The way I'm touching you?" black wolf spoke as he reached down and pulled the blonde's boy shorts off, he was now only in the thigh high socks.

"Hai, on-only Sasu-ooh-oh! Haaaahhh, mmmhhhh, ahhhh!" moaned the blonde; Sasuke was touching him in the place where the men in the movie were touching each other. He felt sooo good. He wanted Sasuke to feel it to, he suddenly got an idea.

"Sasuke lay down on the bed." The blonde commanded Sasuke, which he complied. Sasuke laid down on his back as the blonde got in between his legs; to say the dark boy was surprised was an understatement.

_Oh God did he learn something from the movie? _Just then the blond swallowed the brunette's dick. All Sasuke felt was hot all over his length. It was as if the blonde was sucking on candy; it felt so good. Sasuke was getting impatient, he pulled the blonde up, he whimpered, and placed 3 fingers to the small mouth, Naruto sucked and nipped and moaned around the fingers. With a groan Sasuke pulled out the wet fingers and placed them next to the blonde's entrance and pushed one in as he kissed the fox. Soon the blonde began to fuck himself on Sasuke's finger hard and fast. Sasuke pulled out his 3 fingers that were in the fox. He spread the blonde's legs and positioned himself, he looked at Naruto for confirmation; it was a yes. Sasuke pushed in quickly, it was like his dick was sucked into a tiny worm hole, the blonde cried it hurt but it was so good. After what seemed like forever Sasuke began to move, and kissed off every tear that left the blonde.

"NYYYYYAAAAHHH! MEW(pronunciation: me-you) sa-su! The-there please!" begged the blonde fox. Sasuke complied.

"scream(pant*) my name(pant*)." Sasuke commanded. After a countless repetition of sasuke's name the blonde finally gave way.

"SAAAHHSUUKEE!" he came and shortly after sasu did as well.

"Sasu. What we just did?" what's…it...Called?"  
"Making love. But honestly in my entire life I never thought I would actually make LOVE." Naruto looked thoughtful after hearing sasuke's confession.

"Alright, I will make it my mission to make lots and lots of Love with Sasuke-Dana." Naruto looked determined. For the first time Sasuke felt a warm feeling in his heart, he smiled gently, he knew exactly what it was.

"I Love You."

"I Love You too, teme."

"Naruto who taught you that word?"

"ha-ha!"

**The end.**

**A.N.: ** well I actually didn't want to end it here cuz I wanted to add more stuff about school and the fact that thee Uchiha's are hitmen, but there is this story just KNAWING AT MY BRAIN and I have a very dirty head (I didn't want to write a story without finishing the last one soo..). Don't worry this is just the end fer now. I will tell you whenever I decide to add more but I have an important question to ask have already written down this story on paper, well most of it, I need your help though. The story is a SasuNaru,(I also need a name.) A Russian czar or German Kaiser (you pick, role will be played by sasu-teme) is taking his slow ride on his black horse through the streets of his empire. All the citizens scurry and cower as they bow before their evil emperor when a blonde boy is thrown before him, he is beaten and wearing only a ripped dirty shirt, Sasuke becomes mad at the boys fearlessness and has his men take him to the palace, blah blah blah, and stuff happens to our poor homeless blonde. Okay so tell me if you wanna hear something like this or maybe you have a little Idea of yer own and you want me to write we can work closely, and also I don't consider you all as fans or just followers and favoritors I consider you friends and from this point on I wanna hear everything you guys have to say and what you wanna see in these stories cuz we all have ideas so in sum; LET'S BE FRIENDS :3!


End file.
